Dear Diary
by tennisgurl13
Summary: What do you think Raimundo thought of Omi, Kimiko, and Clay when he first me them? How did Kimiko feel when Raimundo joined Wuya? Find out what Rai and Kim wrote in their diaries after each adventure. Full Summary inside. RAIKIM!
1. Chapter 1: Journey of a Thousand Miles

**Summary- What do you think Raimundo thought of Omi, Kimiko, and Clay when he first me them? How did Kimiko feel when Raimundo joined Wuya? What were Kimiko and Rai thinking after he became leader? Well, I'm going to write what I think Raimundo and Kimiko would write in their diaries after each episode. I might not write an entry for each episode, but I'll write one for most of them. RaiKim in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer- I actually DO own Xiaolin Showdown! No, I'm just kidding, but we can all dream can't we:( **

**A/N- I know Rai probably didn't have a diary, but I'll have Master Fung make him. ;)**

**So anyway on with the story… Let's start it off, with "The Journey of a Thousand Miles". Time to invade Rai's personal thoughts! Muhahaha!

* * *

**

_**The Journey of a Thousand Miles**_

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm writing in one of these things! This is so gay! Only girls have diaries, not boys! But, here I am listening to Master Fung orders, writing in a diary. At least I'm not the only one. My new friends have to write in one too. So today when we all moved to this temple in China I met…

Clay "Cowboy"- This **big **guy from Texas who really likes to eat! He ate almost everything on the table, and was still hungry! He also talks in all these weird metaphors that get really annoying. Along with his accent that gives me a headache. At least he doesn't brag all the time. This brings me to que ball.

Omi "Chrome Dome"- This really short kid who has a big bald yellow head; he was raised at the temple so is completely clueless when it comes to technology and the world outside the temple. He also has an ego the size of his head. Today he thought that he was our teacher and kept yelling at us, so I pantsed him. That'll teach him! He also blamed us when we didn't get this dumb coin! He is **really **uptight!

Kimiko "Japanese chic"- This annoying Japanese girl who spent the whole day talking on her phone to her friend Keiko. And when she wasn't on her phone she was playing on her game pal. She is so annoying! The weirdest part was when I played a prank on Omi, she stood up for him! Normally, when I pull a prank on someone, all the girls just laugh because I'm the coolest, hottest guy around, but not Kimiko! She just treated me like a regular person; the same way she treated Omi and Clay. How… weird. Now I can't stop thinking her and how I can get her to notice me. Man, I've never met anyone like her. But she's still really annoying!

Then we met this Goth, emo, kid who wears eyeliner, Jack Spicer and this rank ghost thing Wuya. They were also after the Sheng Gong Wu, which are these mystical objects that give you special powers. Today, Omi won us the Eye of Dashi and Mantis Flip Coin with our Two Ton Tunic. I have to give him props; he was pretty beast in the showdown against Jack. The best part was when Omi pantsed him. I guess he learned something from me after all.

This temple seems ok but I'll miss surfing and playing soccer in Rio. And my bed! Here we only have these lame mat things! What the dilly? Now, Chrome Dome is yelling at me for still being awake so I'll stop here. This place is defiantly weird!

Later,

Rai

**

* * *

So there's the first chapter/entry sorry if it's too short. Tell me what you think! Any suggestions would be helpful too. R&R**

**Next chapter will either be Like a Rock or Tangled Web. **


	2. Chapter 2: Tangled Web

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! It makes me really happy to know that you all like this story! I decided to write an entry for Tangled Web instead of Like a Rock because Like a Rock isn't really about Rai or Kim, so there isn't a lot to write about. But if someone wants me to write one for Like a Rock, I will. This time there's an entry for both Rai and Kim. So I'll shut up now and start the story ;). R&R**

**BTW: F.O.T-Fist of Tebigong; T.W.C-Tangled Web Comb; and G.T.C- Golden Tiger Claws. **

**A/N: Sarcasm is used A LOT is this chapter!

* * *

**

_Tangled Web_

Dear Diary,

Boys are SO immature! All day long, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo made fun of me because I'm a girl and, as Clay calls me "hot head", which I am so not! I never lose my temper, so I don't understand why everyone makes such a big deal about my "short temper". Ugh!

I knew today would be a bad day when, I lost the F.O.T to Spicer in a showdown, which was REALLY humiliating seeing how no one else lost a showdown yet. So instead of being nice, comforting, and understanding like friends should be Omi, Clay, and Raimundo, acted like the annoying jerks they are!

You won't believe what Omi said today! First he said and I quote, "…you could not have done better, for you are a girl." Can you believe that, completely sexist and incorrect comment? I couldn't! EVERYONE I bet, even Omi knows, that girls are SO much better then boys! Anyway, then Omi pulls out this book called "The Ancient Guide to Females" and says how he "believes my talents lie elsewhere, in the kitchen for example"; which is so not true! OH, but he's not done! The great wise and powerful Omi also believes that my failure was due to my "lack of upper body strength". God, I'm going to go burn that book! Be right back…

I'm back! Omi was sleeping like a baby so he'll have no idea that I put his precious little book in the already lit fireplace... HaHa! I guess I should finish telling you about my day.

Well, then I think I dived into the water and retrieved the T.W.C and we flew back to the temple. Back at the temple, I tried to impress Omi, Clay and Raimundo by showing them how I good I could use the T.W.C when I...well…got a little tied up. So being the helpful, thoughtful friend Raimundo is, he suggested looking through my stuff while I was tangled up by the T.W.C to Omi and Clay, which they refused to do. NOT! They left me there; to go through my stuff, while Master Fung helped me.

Later, after Master Fung helped me get untangled, he was testing my focus and I was doing great, until I saw Omi walk in eating my lipstick, Clay reading my old diary (not this one), and Raimundo on my PDA! Turns out that Raimundo not only deleted the new text message Keiko sent me, he also got me a subscription to PLAYBOY! Today I got this perverted email from Playboy that I'm not even going to describe. God, Raimundo is so ANNOYING! I swear I'm going to kill him!

Then, the G.T.C activated and we were off to Japan. The Wu was in the emperor's palace which I could get into easily because of Papa. But, I had to dress up in my pretty pink kimono, which was tough to walk up stairs in but was even tougher to fight in during my Showdown with Jack.

But in the end I found my focus, kicked Jack's butt, and proved that girls rock!

One thing is still confusing though, Raimundo made a bet with Omi and Clay, something about me finding my focus or whatever, which was typical Raimundo. But the weird part was Raimundo bet FOR me and kept raising the number of weeks (of chores) every time I messed up. When he won he said he "…never doubted me for a minute." Which was…I don't know… weird? Nice? Annoying? I can't stop thinking about it! Raimundo HATES doing chores so if he must have really believed that I would find my focus. So Raimundo was the only one who believed in me, well besides Master Fung, for some reason that just makes me feel…happy. So that's my day, it turned out good in the-wait my PDA's beeping be right back again!

Another email from Playboy!!!!! I'm going to go kill Raimundo now!!!!!

TTYL,

Kim

Dear Diary,

Today was so rad! All day long Kim kept on losing her temper, which was hilarious! I'm not sure what was funnier, when Kim broke Master Fung's teapot, when Kim grew a monkey tail (holding the monkey staff) after kicking Jack's butt, or when Kim found out that I got her a subscription to Playboy! But even, better then seeing Kim ticked off, is not having to do chores for 4 WEEKS! Thanks to Kim, finding her focus, Omi and Clay will be doing dishes and all my other chores for 4 weeks! I never doubted her for a minute! Good thing to, I really HATE doing chores! I don't think I could've washed another plate, at least now I get a break!

Besides it being funny, I love seeing Kim ticked off! She looks hot when she's mad and she looked really hot in her kimono! Wait did I just say Kimiko looked hot? Kimiko Tohomiko, the same Kimiko who dyes her hair and talks on her phone everyday? Why didn't I notice how hot she is before today? Weird.

I better stop here; I just heard a door getting slammed and a certain girl with a short temper knock on my door, while yelling my name. I guess someone got another email from Playboy.

Later,

Rai

P.S: Writing in a diary still feels gay! **

* * *

**

**So there's Hope everyone liked it! If not, tell me what you didn't like. R&R**

**A/N: I checked and "The Ancient Guide to Females" isn't seen or metioned in any other episode in the series. I also checked and Kimiko doesn't call Raimundo "Rai" yet but he does call her "Kim".**


	3. Chapter 3: Shen Yi Bu

**WOW, it's been a whole month since I updated! I know I'm really bad!**

**So anyway I decided to skip ****Katnappe,**** because no one likes her and I don't think she's significant enough to have Rai and Kim write in their diaries about her. Besides now I get to do… **

**Shen Yi Bu****:D **

**Disclaimer-Do you really think I own Xiaolin Showdown? **

* * *

Dear Diary, 

So today we went to Monte Carlo to go get the Sword of the Storm, a Wu that lets you control wind and is shaped like a sword (duh!). We all split up, and Rai found it but he…well…lost it to Jack's new sidekick, Tubbimura. Apparently, he wasn't listening to Omi, when Omi was explaining his 'infinite knowledge' of sword! Typical Raimundo, honestly I'm not surprised. Omi is kinda boring to listen to (ok, REALLY boring) and Rai doesn't have a huge attention span. Even though it's his own fault, I still feel bad for him. Omi wasn't as understanding. He kept going on and on about "How foolish Raimundo acted". But he did try to cheer Rai up… and failed miserably.

What surprised me was Raimundo deciding to study the Shen Gong Wu scroll. He's still studying and it's now…MIDNIGHT! It's like a new side of him that none of us have seen.

I have to admit I think I was wrong about Rai (and I HATE being wrong!). At first, I thought all he cared about was having a good time,pulling pranks on everyone, and flirting with 'hot' girls(I really don't get what he sees in some of the girls he says are hot!) but now he's actually taking something seriously. Hmm, I guess it proves that there is more to people then what meets the eye.

I'm REALLY tired, I'm going to bed. Unlike Rai, some of us need to sleep.

Night!

Kimiko

_**The next day…**_

Dear Diary,

Guess who just won FIVE Shen Gong Wu and kicked some Tubbimura butt? That's right, I beasted! We all went to go get this new Wu called the Shroud of Shadows (lets its user to become invisible) and I ended up beating Tubbimura (Jack's new sidekick) in a Shen Yi Bu Dare (a Showdown where we each wagered two S.G.W.). I guess studying does help! I wouldn't have known until last night, I never studied for anything before. I'm actually…happy that I worked hard at something. I mean, of course its boring most of the time, but I really feel proud that my efforts paid off in the end. Wow, listen to me! I'm starting to sound like Master Fung! I don't want to feel _that _smart! That guy seriously needs to just get to the point instead of saying lines like "A drop of knowledge is more powerful then a sea of force." Who can understand that?! Not me! I have a feeling studying won't help me understand either. Man I'm worn out from not sleeping yesterday and kicking Heylin butt. The Heylin side just keeps getting lamer! Ha-ha, I wouldn't join them if someone paid me! But whatever, that's enough writing for tonight. Rai needs his sleepy time!

Adios,

Rai

**

* * *

There's the next chapter! I know this chapter kinda sucks but I just wanted to finish this chapter so I wouldn't procrastinate any longer. So anyway, R&R and I'll make the next chapter better! **

**See ya:)**


End file.
